dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = December 22, Age 768|Date of death = Before Age 889|Height = 3'9" (122 cm) "child"|Weight = 56 lbs (24 Kg) "child"|Address = Jimmy's House (Formerly) Capsule Corporation|Occupation = Martial Artist Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter, Age 774 - Age 790)|FamConnect = King Furry (Adoptive Great-Grandfather) James (Paternal Great-Grandfather) Mary (Paternal Great-Grandmother) Jacob Uchiha (Paternal Great-Grandfather) Kerri Kimono (Paternal Great-Grandmother) David (Paternal Great-Uncle) Richard (Maternal Great-Grandfather) Stacey (Maternal Great-Grandmother) Doris (Great paternal aunt) Maria (Great paternal aunt) Haylie (Great paternal aunt) Katherine (Great-great-great-great-great grandmother) Michael (Great-great-great-great-great grandfather) Kaylah (Ancestor) Jimmy (Father) Kayla (Mother) Tommy (Younger brother) Shaun (Maternal Grandfather) Danielle (Maternal Grandmother) Zesmond (Maternal Uncle) Mr. Satan (Paternal Grandfather) Miguel (Paternal Grandmother) Gohan (Uncle) Videl (Aunt) Marcus (Great-Godfather) Amelia (Great-Godmother) Alyson (Older Cousin) Nathaniel (Older Cousin) Julie (Aunt) Goku (Godfather) Chi-Chi (Godmother) Goten (Godcousin and surrogate older brother) Pan (Younger Cousin) Michelle (Younger Cousin) Alissa (Younger cousin) Tyler (Younger cousin) Lucy (Younger cousin) Trunks (Husband) Vegeta (Father-in-law) Bulma (Mother-in-law) Bulla (Sister-in-law) Matthew (Son) Marie (Descendant) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Piccolo (Mentor) Supreme Kai (Mentor) Kibito (Mentor) Valese (Best Friend) Kelly (Pet)|AniName = Melissa|MangaName = Melissa}} Melissa (メリツサ, Meritsusa) is the first child and eldest daughter of Jimmy and Kayla. She's the niece of Videl and Gohan. She's a Goten's younger cousin, the younger cousin of Alyson and Nathaniel and older cousin of Michelle, Alissa, Tyler, Lucy and Pan, the older sister of Tommy, the goddaughter of Goku, Chi-Chi, Marcus and Amelia, maternal granddaughter of Richard and Stacey Johnson, Shaun and Danielle, the paternal granddaughter of Mr. Satan and Miguel, and great-great granddaughter of James and Mary, and great-great-great granddaughter of Katherine, and Michael, and descendant of Kaylah Spencer. She's the wife of Trunks and the mother of Matthew in the end of Dragon Ball GT series. She's also the grandmother of Goku Jr and Marie. Appearance Melissa's appearance as a small child is very similar to mostly appearance more like Kayla and Videl's very childhood looks during in the Majin Buu Saga arc. Like her mother, she's very shorter height than female average heights and born premature at a young age. Her face is very soft and kind as a beautiful, young little girl that she's a little bit short height than Goten and Trunks as a young child of the Majin Buu Saga. Over the course of the series and movies, she has blue eyes, very pale skin complexion and straight jet black hair. According to Shaun, Marcus, Goku, Krillin, Mr. Satan, Piccolo and Vegeta, she does has her father's blue eyes and also, she have her mother's straight jet black hair and very pale skin complexion. She's also have her straight jet black hair that grew reaches down to her low mid-length back. She's have shared the same hairstyle in between with her great paternal grandmother, Mary and great paternal aunt, Maria with two chin-length strands are framing her face and small pure white hair clips, but sometimes her small pure white hair clips were broken and came off after during her fight with Super Buu (Gotenks, Piccolo and Gohan absorbed) after he's absorbing Gohan after Goku cutting him half with Destructo Disk technique earlier in the manga and anime episode before it's replaced them as the new ones at the celebration of defeat Kid Buu's party. She's usually wearing the favorite child casual clothes attire: is a green long-sleeved shirt, black shorts with pockets on the front and black boots with green soles is where she introduced her to Gohan and Goten with her aunt Videl arrived the flying training before the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament for 10 days before she meets her decreased maternal grandparents (Shaun and Danielle) and maternal uncle (Zesmond) along with her uncle's girlfriend, Emily at the age six during in Majin Buu Saga, Fusion Saga and Kid Buu Saga. She does bore a strongly striking resemblance to her mother and her aunt Videl's facial features. At the tournament, she's have changed from her casual outfit attire into her majority battle outfit attire, she wears the green shirt, long-sleeved black undershirt, black jeans, pure white hair clips and black-and-green boots in the Majin Buu Arc. This resemblance between her mother and aunt Videl is pointed out numerous times by other characters throughout the series, as well as in a few video games. In Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! ''before the party, Melissa wears the same green shirt, long-sleeved black undershirt, black jeans, pure white hair clips and black-and-green boots. Towards the end of ''Dragon Ball Z, in her teen years 10 years later, she have the very slim figure build and below average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique, become beautiful and attractive young woman appearance just like her mother. But she did cut her hair in short, her hair is new shoulder-length or medium-length blunt cut style that reaching her shoulders, yellow t-shirt, green tight tank top undershirt with dark green leggings and black boots. In Dragon Ball GT, ''as a young adult, her hair grows back to its length, reaching down to her lower back and more volume natural style, Melissa wears a white crop vest with a dark embroidered border with the off-shoulder three-quarter length medium sleeved a shaded green-and-lime green stripe top shirt that's went past reach down her waist, black long tank top undershirt, silver chains on the right side of her black slim and stretch fit skinny jeans, big green tear drop emerald diamond necklace, black fingerless gloves and white boots with black soles. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Son Family Category:Brief family Category:Swordsmen Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Video games where Melissa is playable Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Goku's Friend Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Super Saiyan Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Personality Melissa is a little more shy, quiet, meek, cheerful, gentle, energetic, kindhearted, native, fun-loving, polite, positive, caring, compassionate, passionate, adventurous, friendly, quirky, big-hearted, adorable, nice, innocent and sweet child lot just like her mother, but sometimes she can be a grumpy, serious, good-hearted, compassionate, passionate, friendly, nice and sensitive attitude on her face like her father and is a little fearful to everyone outside world for leaving out from the house as she's pleaded and begged her aunt Videl to going with her to flying lessons at Gohan's house during flying circle around in the air. In the anime series, she's have inherited traits from both her mother's adorable, big-hearted, kindhearted, serene, sweet, innocent and gentle personality with quirky, fun-loving and tomboyish personality and also her father's adventurous, sensitive, kindhearted, friendly, positive, caring, compassionate and nice with kind soul to help others when she can't to help only for herself or everyone else, but for the rest for her family and friends in the dimensional realms Spencer World, Earth and the entire universe, sometimes she's also heritage traits from her aunt's tough, headstrong, independent and tomboyish personality. As a child, Melissa was normally seen as being rather gentler, shy and quiet more than both her father and mother, as she's knew of showing her intelligence and knowledge skills of her mother have Autism and Jinchuriki, and seeing her little baby brother Tommy have Autism too like their mother since the day when he was born. She's shyness blushing in red because she's shyness having a little big romantic crush on Trunks, knowing that he's Vegeta and Bulma's first son and Goten's best friend after meeting him at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament after meeting Goku, Shaun, Danielle and Zesmond for the first time ever have a chance to see and meet them, she's thinking of him that he's so brave, tough, stronger, smarter and cute in person a lot more than herself after he's rescued her from the bullies for picking on her in the Junior Division Tournament of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and called her cute sweet girl. She's does respectful, polite, caring, sweet and kind manner towards for Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, Marcus, Amelia, Emily, Alyson, Nathaniel, Gohan, Goten, Mr. Satan, Videl and everyone who's only people she's caring the most of her life. She's already surprisingly to flying and Saiyan Powers from both her parents (her father's superhuman strength, superhuman speed and her mother's Super Saiyan Powers almost close to Half-Human and Half-Saiyan hybrid) like her mother to begging and pleasing Videl in several times by going to Gohan's house with her, meeting Goku, Gohan, Goten and his family and friends in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Her relationship with her close friend, Trunks was a good bond because they're alike from their wealthy families, favorite parents and not knowing their grandparents. She's a very sweet, energetic, optimistic and innocent personality, because she is gentle, positive, cheerful and sympathetic, and often tries to make peace during the battlefield when Melissa is very strong and intelligent with a big, kind heart and is able to talk to animals naturally. When excited or happy she loves to give hugs and kisses, but proves to be very resilient as most children, having forgiven them for it from their mistakes and wrongdoing ways. Videl tells Melissa that she's going to learn how to fly with a friend and she begs her auntie Videl to let her go with her. (Because Melissa didn't know how to fly or getting stronger too like Trunks and Goten did). So there she meets Gohan and then Goten, and become very good friends till the end. In the Majin Buu Saga, Melissa is a sweet, kind, adorable, energetic, innocent, pure-hearted and optimistic person. She loves to talk with animals, fishes, Pokemon and dinosaurs like her mother, father and older cousin Nathaniel did, and loves being around people. She loves adventure, fun, and enjoys spending time with her family and friends. She hates being alone, feeling helpless or powerless, and being deceived. At times, she can be really stubborn, a little too sensitive, sometimes natïve, nice, sweet, politely and too gentler than her mother and has a tendency to hold onto grudges. She also tries to be strong, which is both a strong and weak point. This makes her will power very strong, yet she also tries to act strong even when she does need help and she bottles her emotions sometimes. Being that she grew up with her half-Saiyan best friends, Melissa is a good skilled martial arts fighter that's she's is a fun-loving tomboy (a girl that behaves like a boy). Though she’s much stronger as many of the other Z Fighters, she can certainly hold her own. Her powers include the ability to fly, shoot beams, superhuman strength, and withstand more damage than a normal human. Being light stature, Melissa is also very quick and fast learner like her mother when she was a smaller child. This is one of her biggest advantages in battle, even against stronger opponents and evil forces. She's truly to work hard to getting stronger enough to be a strongest fighter as she's do the best as she's can, because she finally finds out that Gohan was a 11-year-old boy who's defeated Cell seven years ago and saving Videl's life, not her grandfather (who took Gohan's credit of Cell's defeat and become the wealthy man), she's cried over her mother's supported death, but she's aware of Gohan is still alive with Goku, Old Kai, Kitibo and Supreme Kai in the Supreme Kai's planet for training to unlock unleashed potential on the magical ritual by Old Kai to fight and defeat Super Buu. When Super Buu came to Kami's Lookout for the first time to reveal himself to fight with Gotenks, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Jimmy and Vegeta and want to marry her mother, later she's getting too scared of him first. She's getting too scared of Super Buu for tries to kill her or physically and mentally cruel abused her if she's interfering to fight him to her grandfather, Bee, Kelly, Dende, Gohan and her mother as he's has advantage of his tortured amusement personal playing games on herself, her mother and Gohan, he was getting to make her mother to be his chosen bride and spared her life, but she's has the fighting spirit in her, but she's have a tendency to be overemotional, despite having a habit to be ditzy, naive and sensitive, leading to her sometimes being regarded as the group's weakest link, by friends and foes alike. However, she can become very independent and aggressive towards Super Buu for torturing Gohan and everyone else, she's let alone extremely mad when tempted, cute, bubbly and joyful attitude. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Swordsmen Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Son Family Category:Brief family Category:Video games where Melissa is playable Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Gohan's Friends Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Biography Early Life Melissa was born in December 22 of Age 768, a year later after the Cell Games and Goten was born after evil Super Perfect Cell died at the end hands of Gohan on May 26 of Age 767. After a year before Cell's defeat, Kayla says goodbye to Gohan and everyone on Lookout for peace on the Earth again. Kayla was told by Dende that she was pregnant with Jimmy's baby at the young age and telling Jimmy is she's pregnant that he's shocked and surprising about this, everyone freaks out and shared their passionate kiss on the Lookout in the front of everyone shocked and discover she's pregnant at her young age like Kaylah was 20 years old was giving birth a healthy daughter: Katherine who's a quarter half-Saiyan hybrid like her mother and died from the heart virus after her last battle with Mega Buu at the age 26. Kayla thanks Gohan to help her to control her fears and give his confidence back to defeat Cell and saving the world for their bravery and helps. Kayla goodbye to Future Trunks for everything to stop Frieza and Cell from the beginning. Kayla was going to visiting Mr. Satan, Jimmy and Videl in their new home: mansion, she's excited to becoming a mother of their newborn daughter about being born soon and then, she's giving up as famous heroic crime fighter legacy have chosen as a successor is passed to Videl to make her happy, and will seeing her again until seven years. One year later, Kayla was turning eleven years old, she was giving birth a healthy and premature daughter and they've named Melissa born in February 20, Age 768 to surprise Jimmy is happy to be a great father, Videl is aunt, Mr. Satan is grandfather, Alyson is aunt, Nathaniel is uncle, Zesmond is uncle, Amelia is the godmother, Marcus is the godfather, and her parents, (Shaun and Danielle) is the grandparents. Also, Goku and Chi-Chi are her godparents, Goten, Michelle and Pan is her cousins, she's gonna be a big sister of her little brother, Tommy, and Gohan is uncle. Melissa has her father's blue eyes, and her mother's jet black hair with her great grandmother Mary or great aunt Maria's hairstyle and very pale skin complexion, but her same appearance just like her mother and aunt Videl. Moved to a large house: mansion next to her parents mansion with lake, woods, a large tree with a swing, apple trees and healing green grapes from her old mansion where she used to lived with her daughter, Melissa and future husband, Jimmy. Melissa was born Human with Saiyan Potential Hidden and Mystic Powers like her mother by Potential Unleashed Form, Super Saiyan Form and power up when she was a little girl. Meeting with Kitibo and Supreme Kai in their home, talking with Jimmy about the arrival of Majin Buu, knowing her parents years, she's heard about the Spencer Clan Massacre in the Spencer World destroyed by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu from roughly 500 years ago, and later residents and Spencer Family wiped out by Frieza from 37 years ago. ''Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Melissa with her parents as teenagers still in Orange Star High School together, but living in a mansion next door to her mother's old home, Spencer House. Melissa's first appearance in the series is when she is six years old. Sometimes, her parents going to the Orange Star High School together with their friends, they're left her her maternal grandfather's mansion or visit her paternal grandfather's house to watch over her a while they've been going to high school with other students Melissa has heard everything about the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and training with her mother outside of the training field. Then she's finds out that Gohan teaches Goten and Videl to control Ki energy and flying for 10 days to gather at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Melissa begged her aunt Videl taking her with her going to Gohan's house during flying around in high-speed flight with her superhuman powers and superhuman speed. to meet Gohan and Goten for the first time]] When Videl got off the helicopter, be followed by her niece to close next to her side in front of Gohan and Goten on the middle of their training. Melissa was a little nervous, almost never left her house before, so she didn't know many new people include her aunt's new friends. She saw a guy, really tall, taller than her aunt, taller than her grandfather and knowing her parents. In conclusion, he was really tall, cheerful and handsome. She turned and saw a little boy, but no more little than her. He looked like the tall guy, but his hair was more rowdy like Goku and another boy who is his best friend, Trunks, who's the son of Vegeta and Bulma. - Hi -Gohan said, waving. - Uhm ... Hi... -She said a little nervous and reluctant- 'Hey, I'm sorry for this, but my niece came ... - Niece? -he asked, looking someone that was hiding behind Videl. - Yes, she is my little niece, Melissa ...-Said Videl, moving and revealing her young niece and her older brother's daughter. - Hi! -Shouted cheerful as always the younger brother of the Saiyan- I'm Goten and this is my best friend, Trunks! She's meets Trunks for the first time until she's becoming befriended Goten and Trunks in the Junior Division Tournament of 25th World Martial Arts Tournament together. Jimmy was explaining everything and telling Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and others that he's the good father of his first daughter, Melissa and Kayla is her mother. She's meets her new two best friends name are Emma and Valese. When she's has been bullied and teased by boys who've been very mean and make fun of her with giving her mean nicknames as Jimmy and Kayla's daughter, Shaun's granddaughter and the granddaughter of Mr. Satan, Later Melissa have learned about Majin Buu from her aunt Videl, so Meanwhile, Goten, Melissa and Trunks wake up, and Goku tells them about Gohan, Kayla and Vegeta, which makes them cry but angry at Goku for not saving them, while she's hearing Babidi's telepathy of Majin Buu attack the some innocent people down on Earth. In one day later, Super Buu came to the Lookout for wanting to fight Gotenks, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta and marry her mother, she's witnessed Super Buu for the first time in person that she's gets so see him kil Chi-Chi by turning her into a egg and crushed onto his foot in front of everybody and Goten. Melissa decided to running away with Kelly from the Lookout down to Earth to find her mother was still alive around, because Super Buu is going to kill her on the Lookout like everyone include both her her father and aunt Videl turned into the chocolate bars and eat them. As she's arriving on Perfect World Saga Jimmy and Kayla are married and have a healthy son named Tommy, seeing her four younger cousins, Michelle, Alissa, Tyler and Lucy that she's happily exciting to adores be a big sister to her younger brother because of his autism and also becomes older cousin of Pan. As 10 years pass after Kid Buu's defeat, and Melissa is now at the age 16. Melissa arrived to see Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks At the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, the Z Fighters meet a ten-years-old boy called Uub. This boy is the reincarnation of Kid Buu, born from the wish Goku made before killing Kid Buu just like Kaylah did to killing Mega Buu. To see her best friend Valese again with her four-year-old younger sister, Samantha. Goku asks Majin Buu to change the numbers so Goku would be matched with Uub. Goku and Uub begin to fight and it is clear that Uub has great potential. As they fight, Goku mocks Uub several times to see his true potential, which works. Goku cuts the match short by suggesting he train Uub. Goku asks Uub if after he is trained they can have a rematch. Melissa has grown up as a sweet and tomboyish teenager like her mother and still fall in love with Trunks as close friends and later became his girlfriend. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In five years later, she's now 20 years old, Baby Saga After Super 17 Saga In one year later after Baby's defeat, she's now 21 years old, Shadow Dragon Saga Sometime Film Appearances Broly - Second Coming Melissa is Bio-Broly Melissa Fusion Reborn Melissa Wrath of the Dragon Melissa Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! In two years after Kid Buu's defeat and Melissa is at age 8. Melissa Power Manga and Anime Due in her childhood, Melissa was very superhuman strength and great superhuman speed that she's heritage traits from both of her parents as she's quite powerful at the young age and her power level is 12, 222,00000000. Melissa was born Human with Saiyan Potential Hidden and Mystic Powers like her mother by Potential Unleashed Form, Super Saiyan Form and power up when she was little girl. She's mastered her Ki energy to levitate fly for the first time around from her house. Films In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, she's no match for Broly In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, In Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * [[Ki Sense|'Ki Sense']] - * Kiai - * Saiyan Power - * Animal Telepathy - * Moon Blast - * Psychic Powers - * Telepathy - * Telekinesis - * Telescopic Vision - * Microscopic Vision - * 360-Degree Vision - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Wild Sense - * Rapid Movement - * Kamehameha - * Invisibility - * Intangibility - * Galactic Donut - * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack - Transformations Unlock Potential Like her parents, Potential Unleashed Like her mother, Super Saiyan Melissa have the ability to transform in this current state at the young age like her mother did with strong emotions since she was born with it as she's along with Goten and Trunks as the Z Fighters as the Earth's Special Forces to defend Earth and the entire universe in the entire series. Melissa gets very angry, emotional and frustrated that Super Buu has absorbed Goten, Trunks and Piccolo in front of her, Gohan, her mother Kayla, Kelly, Dende, her grandfather Mr. Satan and Bee as he's more gain intelligent, powerful and stronger being of the universe. As he's did ate her father and aunt along with everyone else on the Lookout as chocolate and eat them. Super Buu hurting torture both Gohan and her mother Kayla. Equipment * Kaylah's sword - * Senzu Beans - * Air Solar Skateboard - Video Games Appearance Melissa is the playable characters appears on the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Nana Mizuki '(kid), * 'Ocean dub: * FUNimation dub: Stephanie Sheh (kid), Battles Major Battles * Melissa vs. Kayla (Anime only) * Melissa vs. Jimmy (Anime only) * Melissa (Base Super Saiyan form), Goten and Trunks vs. Majin Buu * Melissa and Gotenks vs. Super Buu * Melissa vs. Super Buu (Anime only) * Melissa, Gohan and Kayla vs. Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) * Melissa (Potential Unleashed) and Kayla vs. Super Buu (Gohan, Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) * Melissa (Potential Unleashed), Goku and Vegeta vs. Kid Buu * Melissa (Potential Unleashed) vs. Kid Buu Movies * Melissa, Goten, Trunks and Videl vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan form) Trivia * Melissa shared the hairstyle similar to her maternal aunt and grandmother, Maria and Mary. * Melissa's name means "sweet balm" or "honey" in Japanese name is (梅里沙 or メリツサ, Méi lì shā or Merissa). * It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Melissa is "bee; honey". Mythology: the name of a princess of Crete who was changed into a bee after she found out how to collect honey. The name was used since ancient Greece. * It is pronounced ma-LISS-ah. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Melissa is "bee; honey". Mythology: the name of a princess of Crete who was changed into a bee after she found out how to collect honey. The name was used since ancient Greece. Singer Melissa Manchester; actress Melissa Gilbert; dancer Molissa Fenley. * She's the first half-human and half-Saiyan hybrid, but she's rather the pure-blood human with Saiyan Powers like mother, younger brother, aunts, uncle, cousins and her family members. * She is also generally shown to be very caring of, joy and the laughter, giggling, inherits a very high pitched voice along with her ditzy attitude like her mother when she was a smaller child. * Melissa is afraid to leave the house and meeting people. * Melissa is afraid of thunderstorms, Frieza, Cell and Super Buu. * Melissa's favorite hobbies is drawing, coloring, picking wild flowers, talking to animals, cooking, bug-catching and play-fighting. * Melissa's favorite foods is crimson rolls and chicken nuggets. * Melissa's favorite vehicle is a air skateboard. Gallery giran_satan___dragon_ball_z_oc_by_rubymontez-d4rf7nw.jpg|Melissa's character design sheet baby_giran__by_rubymontez-d59ltek.png|Baby Melissa chibi_giran_flying__by_criaturitamarvada-d6dsoh4-1.png sleepyheads__by_rubymontez-d596hml-1.png|Sleepily Melissa i__m_not_a_baby__ok__by_rubymontez-d5blq5x.png|Melissa with her sensitive grumpy face being a crybaby with aunt Videl __so_that__s_the_ki______by_rubymontez-d548z6j-1.png|Melissa watch Gohan and Videl to control her Ki energy to flying training __nuu__sis__i_want_to_go____by_rubymontez-d553jho.png|Melissa begs her aunt going with her to Gohan's house __she__s_my_lil___sister____giran___by_rubymontez-d539g75.jpg|Melissa is introduced with her aunt Videl and her father, Jimmy to Gohan and Goten __she__s_my_lil___sister____giran___by_rubymon-1.jpg|Melissa Satan, as 6-years-old child and oldest daughter of Jimmy and Kayla __it_was_nice_to_meet_you___by_rubymontez-d570qaw-1.png|Melissa meets Trunks and Goten in the Martial Arts Tournament with their friends and families cbe3b122b8951b55272272af328e10ee-d526gy0-1.jpg|Melissa took a little nap on the ground with her surrogate older brother and brother in law sleep giran_and_goten_by_yoshi_silver_flower-d5egl9j-1.png|Melissa meets Gohan and Goten with her aunt Videl dragon_ball_giran_and_satomi___by_rubymontez__-1.jpg|Melissa training with her mother __uhm______hi_______by_rubymontez-d5762nz-2.png|Melissa meets Trunks and Goten in the Junior Division 25th World Martial Arts Tournament __i__m_still_your_daughter__your_still_my_dad_-1.png|Melissa Satan was love hug her paternal grandfather, Mr. Satan __i_won__t_lose_this_fight____by_rubymontez-d5-1.png|Melissa vs. Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) giran_kissing_me_____________by_watchanime-d54-1.png|Melissa kiss her mother's cheek for love to_rubymontez_by_voonyaoteck23-d5azkgc-1.jpg|Melissa flying away with Gohan, Trunks and Goten and others in the sky Melissa is a SSJ to fight Super Buu.png|Melissa goes to Super Saiyan __thanks____thanks_for_being_my_friend_______by_rubymontez-d57qpay.png|Melissa with her happily bright smile face being saved by Goku and Vegeta from Super Buu _random_comic_page__it_was_my_fault____by_ruby-1.jpg|Melissa apologized to Trunks and Goten giran_and_goten___dancing_together_by_rubymont-1.jpg|Melissa dancing with Trunks giran_satan___sparring_time__by_criaturitamarvada-d6bv4q7.png|Melissa Satan as 16-years-old tomboy teenager in the end of Dragon Ball Z teen_giran__3_by_rubymontez-d58huqh.png|Melissa is now a tomboy teenager with a new haircut: short shoulder-length hairstyle Teen_Melissa_3_by_rubymontez-d58huqh-1.png|Melissa as 16 years old in 10 years ago after Super Buu and Kid Buu's defeats __ten_million_fireflies___by_rubymontez-d5alohr-1.png|Melissa with Trunks 1_by_veronicalune93-d5ju422-1.jpg|Melissa is falling in love with Trunks __gift___ninjago_buddehs__by_rubymontez-d5d2z2j-1.png|Melissa is now an adult with her waist-length hairstyle in Dragon Ball GT ga____my_cover_girl__by_anniehjr-d5oar91-1.png|Melissa tells Trunks that she's loved him giran___tournamet_id_card__re_upload__by_rubymontez-d53q5uo.jpg giran___tournamet_id_card__re_upload__by_rubym-1.jpg d51u9dc-335af957-1d0e-43aa-add0-538c7f2414f3-1.jpg D57lhr5-d498524c-54bc-47e2-8cbe-876928832b21.jpg d57lhr5-d498524c-54bc-47e2-8cbe-876928832b21-2.jpg d5ju7sf-e213ac8b-dff2-4ac0-8970-9061dfa2107c-1.png d5k7nxw-5cd43a20-0127-4acc-bdfc-aeb63bbc3bbf-1.png giran_is_kissing_me___by_tebuki_d54oedj-fullview-1.jpg Videl Goten Trunks.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Siblings Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Mothers Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Dragon Ball Z video games Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Super Saiyan Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Son Family Category:Brief family Category:Wives Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters